1. Field
The present invention relates to authoring and publishing software tools. More particularly, at least one embodiment provides an assisted authoring and publishing software tool that guides users in authoring and publishing manuals with structured templates having defined content areas, electronic library (data pools) of permissible content, structured data storage, and synthetic text generation.
2. Background
During a production process of aircraft and other products, alterations or modifications to the aircraft product must be reflected in the corresponding technical, maintenance, and/or end-user documentation or manuals. For instance, as the audio/video system in a commercial aircraft is upgraded or changed the corresponding manuals have to be modified according to industry rules or regulations. Since an aircraft fleet may include aircraft having different combinations of systems or upgrades, different sets of manuals or instructions are often needed to support all aircraft in the fleet. Maintaining and generating the various document revisions leads to a tedious, time consuming, and potentially error-prone process.
The commercial aviation industry has determined that exchange of technical publications in a digital format provides substantial benefits compared to the traditional mediums of paper and microfilm. The industry has chosen the Standard Generalized Mark-up Language (SGML) [ISO 8879:1986] to exchange technical data currently published in book form. Technical illustrations are exchanged using the Computer Graphics Metafile (CGM) [ISO/IEC 8632:1999] for vector data and/or the CCITT Group 4 compression standard for raster data.
Existing documentation techniques typically employ intricate versioning schemes, esoteric document “languages” and large amounts of storage to hold all the different permutations of the documentation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,956 discloses a process in which documents are manually altered or revised, while older document versions are added to an ever growing database of complete documents before finally assembling the final document. The older document versions are maintained with all associated graphics, text and diagrams related to each document. However, with this approach, the size of the database eventually becomes very large and, consequently, processing of the documents slows down. U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,956 also relies on manual, unassisted editing of existing documents that typically requires specialized knowledge of the subject matter by the author, editor and others reviewing the document. That is, the person editing such documents would need to have specific knowledge about the product and the product's history to be able to ascertain whether the associated graphics, text and diagrams in the documentation are correct. A quality assurance reviewer or editor familiar with the technology, steps, or processes described in the documentation would need to review the final document for reliability. An author or reviewer may be required to re-learn an entire area of knowledge to update older documents. In complex technical systems, the possibilities for errors are proportional to the amount of knowledge required by the authors and reviewers. The potential for error may result in safety violations or other dangerous situations. Further, the author-reviewer-rewrite cycle is time consuming and inefficient.
U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0022118 describes using a template where all the required elements that form the output must be maintained in exactly the same location otherwise the template is unable to recreate the document accurately. This technique is rigid, inflexible, and in most cases requires the author to make the template out of a document description language as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,956. This requires the author to have extra knowledge about the structural requirements of the book/manual and how the selected templates may affect the final output. For example, in the airline industry the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) and the Federal Transit Administration (FTA) require documentation to meet specific standards. Authors constantly review the formatting requirements to comply with changing governmental regulations. Further, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0022118 only allows the structure of the book to be shown, and does not preview the final product for the author to see the effect of any changes. Thus, the author has to wait until the content is published and then make alterations in a repetitive cycle until the document is satisfactory. Any changes made during the review process starts the cycle over again wasting time and delaying production of the documentation required.
Thus, for the reasons discussed above, prior art document production and storage techniques are inadequate to generate, structure, and store multiple altered versions of a document. Furthermore, the ability to check and track changes made is slow and cumbersome due to the number of document comparisons that must be made. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that assist and guide authors in creating highly structured documents that are automatically assembled, formatted, and reproduced to accurately reflect all the elements of the system with minimal knowledge required of the author. A further need exists for a system and method for updating and maintaining such documents to reflect the specific elements actually used in the project.